Immersive virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) systems typically utilize head-mounted displays (HMDs) and other near-eye display systems to present stereoscopic imagery to the user so as to give a sense of presence in a three-dimensional (3D) scene. Conventional HMDs can utilize a near-eye lightfield display or other computational display to provide display of three-dimensional (3D) graphics. Generally, the near-eye lightfield display employs one or more display panels and a number of lenses, pinholes, or other optical elements that overlie the one or more display panels. A rendering system renders an array of elemental images, with each elemental image representing an image or view of an object or scene from a corresponding perspective or virtual camera position.